PROJECT SUMMARY: ADMINISTRATIVE MODULE The Vanderbilt Vision Research Center (VVRC) was founded in 1989 as a cross-institutional, interdisciplinary collaboration between Vanderbilt University and Vanderbilt University Medical Center. The VVRC has a history innovative vision research, spanning the eye and its diseases to cognitive processing and integration of visual information. Faculty from the School of Medicine, College of Arts & Science, School of Engineering and the Peabody College of Education and Human Development combine through strong institutional support and strategic faculty appointments to sustain excellence in vision science. The VVRC's long-term mission is to leverage novel technologies, strategies and partnerships to (1) understand the biological substrates of vision and mechanisms of diseases affecting the visual system and (2) leverage this knowledge to develop and test new therapeutic strategies for vision-threatening conditions. To this end, we support eight well-coordinated service modules. Animal Services, Histology, Instrumentation and Computation represent cores intrinsic to VVRC facilities, while Genomics, Cell Imaging, In Vivo Imaging, and Proteomics utilize an internal scholarship system to subsidize use of the world-class institutional cores for which Vanderbilt is known. The purpose of the VVRC Administrative Module is to facilitate the integration and communication of activities within and use of the separate service modules. VVRC Director Calkins will remain primary investigator of the overall core. The administrative module is rounded out by Program Manager Jill Brott. Together with the Directorship Committee, which includes the directors of each service module, the administrative module oversees all daily activities within the VVRC and the use of all core funds. The Specific Aims of this module are to (1) facilitate flow of service requests to appropriate module director and relevant staff, (2) maintain electronic records of service module usage for distribution to module directors, (3) reconcile all financial ledgers against expenditures and personnel encumbrances, (4) facilitate purchase of supplies and equipment necessary for VVRC service modules and oversee their equitable usage, (5) mediate dispersion of information related to all vision research activities, and (6) interact with administrative services for other centers and institutes in support of core function. In these ways, the administrative module will promote innovation in vision research at Vanderbilt by serving as the hub of financial, organizational, and educational activities related to the VVRC mission.